endangered
by lilith.firestorm
Summary: the pure Inu race is on the verge of being wiped out. what dangers does a rare Female Inuyokai face as travels with kagome and the gang?
1. Chapter 1

I finish Packing my Bag before i place a shrinking spell on it and put the back in my pocket. I turn to face my long time friend. "Kagome, are you sure this is a good idea. I mean i've been in you're time for a reason. it's not safe for me there. us female Inu are near whipped out. I mean the only one i even heard of was the house of moon's Lady Kimiko. I rather not risk becoming breeding fodder" i say hesitantly.

"well you're amazing at hiding your demonic aura and scent and yokai so we can have you transform into a puppy like Kirara does but stay that way and act like a regular non demonic dog. you can hide in my back and we act like you snuck in there and some how made it through the well" she states.

"thats all well and good, till we are attacked by a strong opponent who is after the jewel shards. you can't expect me to stand by and let your group get hurt" i snap.

"well puppy you can run off, transform and human form you can come in fight and use your tele-port ability to go somewhere else transform back and pretend to be knocked out near by".

i just nod and transform into a small pitch black puppy with gold colored paws and tip on the tail and ears. i then crawl into her bag and curl up.

"you make such a cute puppy" she squealed making me wince.

with that she ran off with me hidden among her large amount of crap i had to use a shrinking spell on so that i did't get squished. I felt the freefall feeling as she jumped through the well. she landed gracefully and started to claim making me tumble about in the back. I growl lowly and hear her whisper an apology before i hear a very loud half breed's grating voice.

"what the hell took you so long wench!" he snapped. i could feel Kagome's aura rise in annoyance. i sign, she was right that half breed will never learn. so before he managed to dig himself a bigger grave i give a small growl as a signal and she drops her back which "accidently" falls over making me roll out. i shake off the fall and pant happily and sniff around.

"what the hell, how'd this mutt get through well?" the half breed asked. i growl lowly at the term mutt.

"she must have snuck in my bag while i wasn't looking. my family was charged with her care for a few month for a family friend" Kagome explained. i walk up to the the fox child and nussle him, as i could sense he was upset about something. I'm suddenly lifted by the scruff of my neck by the half breed. "well dump the thing back in your time so we can go" he snapped while violently jerking towards Kagome. the monk and and warrior looking women seemed pissed about his treatment of me. i growl in warning.

"um inuyasha, i think you should put her down" Shippo stated looking annoyed.

"shut up brat, this thing shouldn't even be here so i can treat it how ever i want" he snapped. I growled before wrenching myself from his hold and biting hard on his ankle release just a small amount of venom. just enough to cause serious pain, but not enough to cause permanent damage. he cries out in pain and i sit next to shippo protectively. Inuyasha starts ranting and was about to come after me when kagome Yells sit and i watch him face plant into the ground hard. I bark happily as shippo laughs.

"Cebba is staying, if she made it through the well then there is a reason why she's here" she snapped. with that we were off.

-time skip 4 months-

We were finally stopping for the day and i lowered to let shippo off my back. I controlled my size loosely of the growth of giant breeds of dogs. so after four months i was fairly decent size.

i only needed to transform into a human once when the group was attacked by a naraku puppet. but i had disappeared before anyone could say anything. so far no one has even become remotely aware except maybe shippo who i've taken to caring for like a son. which Kagome noticed and encouraged. As we laid down i felt a strong yokai coming our way. the half breed yet to sense it. I growl and bark loudly in warning and kagome grabbed her bow.

"what the hell Kagome?" inuyasha asked confused.

"Cebba senses danger" Kagome replied and inuyasha sniffed the air and growled.

"sesshomaru!" he snapped. me and Kagome froze.

"Cebba take shippo and Run!" She yelled.

I didn't hesitate as shippo jumped onto my back and i took off fast.

there is no bigger danger to me the Current Lord of the west, he is a full blooded inuyokai who is craft and strategic and very very hard to fool. according to kagome he lives up to his reputation.

"Cebba, why does kagome what us to run" i hear the fox kit ask. i speak in inu which i knew he understood and i know that regular dogs also speak.

"to keep you safe, little one. I'm take you from danger and guard you should a particularly strong opponent attack".

he laughed "you can tell me the whole truth, i sorta figured out your a demon" he stated.

i chuckled "i'm a female inu, a rarity in our breed, Sesshomaru is a powerful inu male whom wishes for a pure un tainted blood line. he is a large risk to my freedom. for i would rather mate for love not duty and certainly not the notoriously ice hearted lord of the west" i explain. Shippo nods as we stop a safe distance away.

"yeah and this dog disguise probably wouldn't fool him like it does the others" he agreed. I was about to reply when i her a loudly scream of a child.

"stay hidden in the den under that tree i'll be back" i say before darting off in the direction of the scream. I see several Snake yokai surrounding a small girl and an imp demon. without thinking a dart through taking out a few of the enemy to get to the girl i lower in front of her. i see her fear and confusion. i huff and pick her up by the back of her kimono and put her on my back and then i pick up the imp before growling at the enemy and running of as quickly at i could. i make it back to shippo and he guides the child and imp into the den at i turn to face the trailing enemy.

I growl as they approach. I fight hard against them. dodging the large number of attacks, letting my teeth sink into there nasty scaled flesh before ripping there throats out as blood sprayed back on me. I growled knowing i could not transform with the lord of the west still so close. I could hear the little girl crying and shippo trying to comfort her. as the last snake yokai falls to the ground covered in gaping wounds and rot from the venom i injected, i feel the lords aura fast approaching.

i growl loudly "shippo come on we need to go, he is coming for the child and imp".

He runs out of the den and hops on my back.

"thank you doggie for saving me" i hear the Child say.

I nod before running off. knowing the Demon lord spotted us just as we left the area.

once we made it back to the clearing i knew we were in trouble. the Demon lords arua and the two we saved were heading back our way.

I growl and bark the warning.

"she says The demon lord spotted her after she saved his ward and the imp from a group of snake yokai, he is coming back, we need to leave now" shippo translated. Kagome paled and all took of full speed. i knew this wasn't going to work. he was to fast and he was flying.

i give a command to shippo.

"she says for everyone to grab on to her" shippos yells out. everyone does and i tele-port us as far away as i could.

"what the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled in shock.

Kagome sighed and looked at me. i just nod.

"Cebba isn't a regular dog, she is a full blooded inuyokai female. she takes the form of a regular dog and hides her scent and aura as to hide from male inuyokai and others who seek to capture her for breeding fodder. since the pure inu are nearly wiped out and females are very very rare. At first she hid in my time but she knew she had to come back since naraku is such a huge threat" Kagome explained.

"so thats way you had her run away when you found out lord Sesshomaru was coming, he isn''t easily fooled and being a very powerful inu male who is obsessed with purity of his blood line, he would pose a very real threat to lady Cebba" Maroku stated. Kagome nods.

"wait so was she th inu woman who help take out that puppet a month ago?" sango asked. again Kagome nods. i see inuyasha frown. "dont worry Cebba, your part of our pack now, we wont let him have you, and as much as i loth to admit it, Sesshomaru honors Pack laws. He isn't allowed to take any female of other pack, without the concent of the Alpha male of that pack or the concent of the female herself" he states.

"but you two are related by blood, doesn't that make you and him pack?" kagome asks.

"no Lady kagome, Sesshomaru had long sense disowned him and Inuyasha Has his own pack now, so they are not pack" Maroku stated.

with that i transformed into my human form. my long black and gold hair falling down my back like a silk curtain. my one Amethyst colored eye and my one Lapis colored eye shone bright in the sun light, my armor secured over my black kimono with blood red Lilies rising from the hem to my thigh.

" I thank you for your help Inuyasha" i say respectfully as i scoop up shippo into my arms and stand my Kagome.

"we will keep tracking us now. he is a dog with a bone when he wants answer, from what i heard" i say with a mocking smile as the other laugh at the joke.

"we will be ready" kagome stated with confidence.

-time skip 1 week-

We were doing rather well at staying out of range of Lord Sesshomaru, but i knew it was inevitable. i knew he would find us soon and chaos would ensue. i could feel he's aura growing closer each day. At least there was some good new, like the jewel being close to complete. we were currently getting ready for bed as i notice a soul collector over head, i knew what that meant since Kagome would often come home crying of it. I watch inuyasha run off and felt the hurt radiating off kagome as the smell of salt water hit my nose. I carefully pull Kagome to me and she rests her head on my lap. i start to sing a song to comfort her.

 _Rest your head child,_

 _for the pain will ease,_

 _stand strong sister dear,_

 _You are not alone,_

 _I am here,_

 _you will make it through,_

 _Love with find you,_

 _even through your Darkest hour,_

 _Love will find you,_

 _you are not alone,_

 _Love will find you,_

 _so rest now my dear,_

 _I am here,_

 _dry your tears,_

 _Stand strong tonight,_

 _for love will find you,_

 _no matter where you are,_

 _you are not alone,_

 _sleep now,_

 _I am here,_

 _i'll stand guard sister dear,_

 _till your love is here._

the song ended and Kagome was fast asleep. the others watched me shocked.

"i use to sing that song to her when she'd come home crying after each time this happened" i say in a saddened tone. the others had tears in there eyes as they looked down at there heartbroken friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning we packed up the camp quickly and I transformed back into the normal Dog to try to stay hidden, after all Sesshomaru is not the only threat out there. Shippo jumps on my back and i trot next to a saddened and quiet Kagome. I know what the Half breed did last night, after all i could smell was the stench of graveyard soil and clay that clung to the half breeds body like a fungus. Shippo mumbled something about disgusting smelling half breed and i tried not to laugh at Inuyasha's ears twitched in our direction.

"there's a jewel shard to the west" Kagome mumbled.

"is it stationary or moving" Sango asked.

"moving... toward us" Kagome replied in confusion.

I inform shippo of why that is.

"she says Sesshomaru is coming from that direction as well and is closing in" Shippo relays.

Kagome pales.

"how does he keep tracking you" Kagome mumbles.

"me, he saw me on her back he is tracking my scent" shippo stated.

"well then what do we do. we need the jewel but we can't let him near her" maroku states.

"well her scent is shielded so maybe she can shrink herself back down And hide in my bag. while i hold shippo so he doesn't try to use him as bait" Kagome states. everyone nodded in agreement and shippo hops off as i shrink. jumping into the bag just as i feel the Ice lords aura about to breach the tree like of our location. kagome drops the bag by the tree so i can watch just in case.

"where is the inuyokai inuyasha?" i hear his cold voice ask.

"what are you talking about ya bastard? Inuyasha growled out.

I watch as the man grabs inuyasha by the throat as red starts to bleed into his eyes.

"do not lie to me inuyasha!" he barked angrily. he then turns to Kagome and shippo.

"you, kit, where is the inu" he growled throwing inuyasha into the tree right next to me making me jump in shock and the bag fall over. i see a blur of motion and maroku standing in front of the bag.

"inuyasha be careful where you land Lady kagome has a lot of fragile items and you wouldn't what to make a new pit in the ground because you broke them" Maroku scolded and Inuyasha huffed.

"enough games tell me where the inuyokai is now!" he snapped as he reached for shippo.

I growl in anger. which made Inuyasha Growl to cover the sound.

"don't touch the runt, ya bastard. why you hell bent on thinking we know where your next victim is hiding" inuyasha snapped.

"i'm not going to hurt them, we are Endangered enough as it is. as for how i know your little group is involved is because i saw this kit with the inuyokai." he answered coldly.

"this group is my pack, Sesshomaru and if you don't want them dead then what do you want with them" Inuyasha snapped.

"simple if male, send word to mother that there is a male inu not accounted for, if female, i'll be taking her with me". his voice cold and emotionless made me shake in disgust.

"what so you and male buddies can abuse her and use her for breeding fodder?" i here Kagome snap.

"what makes you think you could just take the female against her will" inuyasha fire right after.

"do not insult my honor wench, I do not share" he growled.

"so you'd force her to mate you against her will, abuse and hurt her, force her to carry your child" Kagome growled slowly growing her purification energy.

"it would be any womens honor to carry my pups" he snapped.

"by pack law you can't take a female from another pack, she what if when you find her shes apart of a pack" inuyasha asked.

"I'm sure that packs alpha would see it as a grate honor to make me an ally" Sesshomaru sneered.

"and if your request was denied?" Sango asked hand on her weapon.

"it would be, id challenge the alpha and when i win, absorb the pack"

"so you'd kill her family, kidnap her and rape her, then hold her prisoner while she carries you child. that doesn't sound very honorable at all, in fact it sound pathetic and cruel and honorless" she say in a dark tone.

he growls "I wouldn't rape any woman."

"but thats exactly what you'd be doing. you'd kill her alpha, and you'd force her to mate you, any sexual interaction you have with her, is rape because she doesn't want it or you not to metion she'd be miserable, being with a cold heartless abusive dictator who would never love her nor her love him. only thought of as a breeding machine. all of that is cruelty and honorless" she yells with tears in her eyes and her power surrounding her. i wish i could run to her and comfort her, but it would only cause more trouble.

"so tell me Lord Sesshomaru, what will you do if she refuses you, if this female would rather mate someone she loves and who is worthy of her in her eyes. would you force her?" i hear Maroku's angry voice ask.

"tell me Lord Sesshomaru, what would Rin think of that, what would she say. look behind you Lord Sesshomaru Look at her and see what she thinks" Kagome stated coldly.

He spins around and as i look at the little girl.

she had tears in her eyes and betrayal on her face. "Lord Sesshomaru, how could you, the Nice Inu Saved me, you'd really hurt her" she asked in a small voice.

that seemed to make him deflate a bit.

"no I wouldn't you humans miss understand I'd Gain her affection, and earn her trust, I wouldn't force her. nor would i kill the Alpha, yes i'd beat him in a fight, but not kill him. it's a show of power, it's part of ritual to gain Mating rights, prove you can defend and provide, normally its a battle against rival suitors, done in the courting process but in the event things need to be proven before the courting process begins then a fight with the females alpha becomes mandatory" he explains.

he wasn't lying but i still would not trust him. he is far to cold hearted to actually win a female over. Inuyasha Laughs loudly, "you win a females affection, good luck. your emotionally constipated. with a heart of ice" he cackles. Kagome tries and fails not to laugh.

"he has a point, your um current presentation of yourself isn't exactly gonna win you any girl who isn't completely shallow" Kagome states through her giggles. Lord Sesshomaru growls lowly making her shut up.

"just tell me where the Inuyokai is" he snapped.

"if this inuyokai wanted to be found by you then they wouldn't be running from you, so just give us the jewel shard you possess and leave" Kagome states in a calm dead tone.

"Actual, I was also considering joining packs for now, Rin was recently attacked and Jaken has proven quiet useless in protecting her" he stated with a smirk.

"hell no ya bastard,get lost" Inuyasha snapped.

"that's really not going to work, we can't trust you to have our backs in battle, not to mention you have a pension for pissing off inuyasha and starting fights that we don't feel like dealing with all the time" Kagome said in mild annoyance.

"your group would be travel with me and mine, meaning you'd be under my protection so i'm honor bound to protect you all, as for the fights, so long as he doesn't start anything then i wont" He stated. Shippo runs over to the bag i'm hiding in.

"they could use his protection, Ill stay in the bag for now, till kagome takes me a distance away to, say a hot spring then i'll trail you guys from a distance. Close enough to jump into a fight if i am needed but far enough that Lord Ice heart wont know i am there" i whisper and hand him a candy from Kagome's time. he darts back to Kagome and whispers what i said to her. she looked sad but nodded.

"fine you can join us for now" Kagome stated with a sad sigh.

Inuyasha looked angry and confused but shippo gos over to him and whispers the message to him and he nods in defeat.

"fine but that bastard better not start anything" he growled.

Sesshomaru Smirked and Kagome grabbed the bag with me inside and we started walking.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 3 weeks since Lord Sesshomaru joined the Group with Kagome and I deciding that

i'd stay hidden in her bag so I could still see and care for shippo in case of emergency. I also caught The Demon Lord Sending his massive Aura out, trying to search for any side of me every night. He Was dedicated, i'll give him that. He was also an amazing fighter as i had witnessed in a battle that caught the group of guard in the middle of the night. I was about to jump in to save shippo who an attack was directed towards but Sesshomaru was there in a blink of an eye, blocking the attack. after the Battle Inuyasha asked Lord Sesshomaru why he chose to save Shippo. I'll never forget the demon lords response " it is all the adults in the packs job to protect and care fore the young in the pack. so long as i am here i will also protect the young and the women if they so need it".

We were all worried at Naraku's Silents in the world. we hear of nothing about the Evil Half breed. It was obvious that inuyasha and the others were on edge. on top of that we ran into a problem. Kagome needed to head home for an important test and i couldn't cross back though the well as me and Kagome had just found out. Luckily she crossed back threw and put me back in her bag before the Demon lord could notice. She Climbed back out and called for inuyasha.

"What do you want wench!" he yelled in annoyance. I growl lowly in warning and his ears fold down a moment.

"she can't get back threw the well. she's stuck her for some reason" Kagome says. his eyes widen in shock.

"not good" he states and i jump from the bag.

I then grew back to adult dog size.

"Can't Keep hiding forever. If i can't get back through the well, my Discovery is unavoidable. I will still stay in dog form. Kagome sighs sadly. I'm so sorry. I know he will probably be a lot of trouble" she stated in a worried tone. i shake my head. "don't worry Kagome, i'll be fine. I'll just ignore him" i stated. Kagome nodded with a sad smile before jumping back through the well. I turn to direction of the village were everyone waited. Inuyasha close at my side, his hand on the sword at his hip just in case the Demon lord tries anything to get to me.

All eyes where on me as we walked into the old priestesses hut. Shippo lungs at me and lean down to nuzzle him and check for any injuries. I then walk over to the demon lord and speak to him in inu "thank you Lord Sesshomaru for protecting my Adoptive Son". his eyes widen ever so slightly. "of coarse the young should always be protected" he replied. i then curl up next to Sango with shippo using me as a pillow. I could feel the demon lords eyes on me the whole time.

"Why is it, you take that form" The demon lord asks.

"if i may Lord Sesshomaru, she takes that form to hide. she only says that something is very wrong and Inu women are the target and because of that the Pure Inu line is on the verge of being a distant memory. She Says she knows some of it but not the mater mind behind it. she never says anymore then that" Sango stated in a sad tone. i nuzzle her leg in comfort.

"i am quite alright Sango dear" i say before turning to the Demon lord.

"I'd be worried Demon lord, for your mothers sake, she is on there target list, and they are a foe she can't beat. I would know" I say in a cold tone.

As night fell I hear a crash outside and dart in that direction. after setting Shippo in Sango's lap. I freeze as i see them the Group of dragon yokai marching into the village.

"Fan out find the Demon Lord, He can't be left unattended or our whole operation is at risk. Capture him alive. after all he is the house of moon's soul leader now that we have his mother. now that the princess of Destiny is dead, the demon lord is our only threat." i hear them say i run back into the hut. "wake up everyone now" i snap. everyone is awakened instantly. "Sango and maroku you go and guard the well for when Kagome comes back, the rest of you grab on to me now!, the enemy is in this village. any who are inu are in danger. the two humans run off, i grab shippo as the others grab on to me and i tele-port us as far way from the villiage as i could, using up most of my energy. i then walk over to Rin, Jakin and the weird two headed dragon. before changing to my humanoid form and giving the imp directions to one of three impenetrable barriers i had set up threw out these lands.

"take her and shippo and inuyasha there jakin they will be safer away from me and Lord Sesshomaru for now" i say before turning to inuyasha, "or only half inu so they aren't after you, protect the children Inuyasha, do not fail. the others already have the directions to the place your going, tell Kagome i'm sorry, i thought i had more time, before this would have to happen. shippo please be good and stay strong, I'll find you again after all this is over" i say giving my son one last hug before they were all off. i then grab the demon lord who was staring at me in stunned Silents before tele-porting to the second Hide out i had prepared, a large den with an inner natural waterfall hot spring and a large bed of furs. "you will be safe here, Lord Sesshomaru, you also can't leave the protection of the barrier without me tele-porting you out.

i'll be leaving now, I'll come get you when all this is over" i state in a tired and pain filled voice, i had used way to much energy tele-porting so much in a row. the edges of my vision was starting to darken, but i refused to show the weakness. I turn to walk out but he grabs me.

"you used up far to much energy, you can't even block your scent or aura anymore, you leave here your a gonna just be putting yourself in danger" he growled.

"yeah well i'm not exactly safe here either" i snapped angrily making him freeze in shock.

"you are in no danger from me, I'd never take advantage of a women" he growled before laying me on the bed and covering me with furs.

"get some sleep, woman" he stated.

with that i past out in seconds from the exhaustion.

-time skip 9 hours-

I awaken slowly to the sound or a fire crackling. i sit up slowly to see Sesshomaru siting across from me next to the fire he must have started while i was asleep.

"tell me what you know about what is happening to our people?" he asks in a calm and low voice.

"the dragons of the south have gotten the help of a clan of dark priests and priestess. there power is is being enhanced by them, and they are using the Inu women as breeding fodder to strengthen there army, with the inu blood traits, they kill the male inu when they are found so they can't retaliate" i say in a cold tone to hide the pain i felt inside.

"why just breed the women, if all they need is inu traits?" he asked.

"simple the biggest blow to the inu's is if they fail to protect the females of there pack. they also relish in the breaking a females will to fight, there will to live. they picked females because it's fun for them. they break there will before the breeding. then the females just lay there saying nothing and doing nothing then the children born are taken and give to other dragon families to raise. the breed them till death and then send them to the burn pit." i explain trying no to let the saddens and pain show through.

"how do you know all this" Lord Sesshomaru asked Carefully.

"I watched it happen to my mother, forcing me to watch everything that happened to her was there attempt at breaking me. they had to break me it was very important to them that, they break me" i say.

"how did you get away?" he asked trying and failing to hid the horror in his tone.

"i faked my suicide, they brought me to the pit and left me there to be burned the next day, that night i escaped unnoticed" i say simply.

"if they think you're dead, then who were they after in the village" he asked.

I closed my eyes, "the only other inu left that can't take down there whole operation, now that they thought i was dead, they were after you Lord Sesshomaru" i said.

" why do they think you could stop them, or me for that matter" he asked.

"well you because you're the last remaining leader to the house of moon, me because i am the princess of destiny. the one who enforces the plans of the Kami. they are destined to fall, I'm to make it so. you are the link i am to alter to make them fall. though the Kami have not told me how to do so which is unusual" i explain. again he stared in complete shock.

"what is your name?" he asked carefully as if he was solving a very hard puzzle.

"Cebba of the crimson moon" i say looking him dead in the eye.

he smirked slightly and looked rather satisfied for some reason and that had me on edge.

"I shall go hunt for dinner, take the time to bath Lord Sesshomaru" i say and walk out of the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

Its been a week since we went into hiding and everyday the damn Inu lord Tries to convince me to mate him for the future of the inu. I have taken to ignoring him at this point which i can tell frustrates him to no end. I was Actually about to tell him i was going hunting when i felt a presents hit my Barrier. I tele-port to the i felt the hit only to see two Dragon demons one male and one female. "damn there's a barrier here" the male says.

"a powerful one. we should tred carefully." the female says quietly.

"who dares try to enter my territory" i growl. only allowing my voice to me heard as i stayed invisible behind the barrier.

"I am A general of the Lord Shen and this is my second in command, we must enter your territory for we are looking for an enemy of our lord" he says loudly. i wince at the loudness.

"that is of no concern of mine. this land is ruled but the Inu lord Sesshomaru. you lord hold no standing here" i growl angrily.

"that worthless filth is the enemy we seek, for the one true lord shen." he snaps angrily.

"you two are weak, worthless beings who serve a worthless weak lord. be gone from here lest you perish, for your slander against my lord" i could feel my eyes start to turn red.

"you will let us through or we will slay you were you stand!" he screamed.

"you hold no hope against me. you can't even break the barrier i hold up." i say coldly.

"I don't think its a good idea to anger who ever she is general" the woman said sadly.

"enough, i will cut her down bind her and bring her head to our lord" he snapped and went to draw his sword but before it could clear the sheath he head fell from his body from my poison whip. i then threw my dagger into the throat of the female. i then slowly strode out of my barrier and began melting the mans body to nothing with my poison. i then turn to the female who lay bleeding. I ended her suffering quickly and melted her as well. I then tele-ported back.

Lord Sesshomaru looked at me with curiosity but i said nothing as i walk to the hot spring. i could feel Lord Sesshomaru watching me closely. i turn slightly and smirk.

"never going to happen" i whisper and put a barrier that was stronger then the one surrounding this den, around me and the hot spring. i heard he give a low irritated growl.

"Seriously, Cebba you need to stop with this pointless resistance. become my mate, we will save our race together" i hear him say.

"I'd rather die painfully then ever be apart of mating for anything other then love" i ground out angrily.

he saw his eyes flash red.

"what makes you so sure you wont love me" he says cockily.

"who can love such a cold hearted, ice block such as you, Lord Sesshomaru. I can not love one who can't and doesn't love me" i say in a low deadly tone.

"but i do" he whispers with a small frown.

I snarl angrily "you dare lie to me for the sake of a forced mating. foolish!".

"why do you think i'm lieing" he shoots back.

"you so no love, no Caring, no affection, no joy. all you show, no all you feel in anger, hate and sadistic pleasure" i say in an icy tone.

He growls "just because i do not show such emotions does not mean i do not nor can not feel them" he say in annoyance.

"then you are still not one i can love or mate. i would only mate one who is able to show me his real, true emotions. an emotionally stunted being such as you could never win my favor" i say calmly.

"oh and how would you know true emotion from a lie" he asked.

"everyone, including an ice block like you have tells when you try to fake an emotion, expecially when its an emotion one has not felt before. i have learned how to be completely aware of all tells no matter how subtle" i say as i lay back in the water and close my eyes.

"good then you will be able to tell when i speak and show the truth" he say and i some how knew he was smirking.

I scoff even as a chill ran up my spine.

After i was done washing i redressed and let down the barrier. a looked the demon lord in the eye.

"you will fail to fool me Lord Sesshomaru" i say. he says nothing just stroll up to me, getting far to close for comfort as he lends even closer before he whispers in my ear. "I wont be trying to fool you my dear, merely convince you of the truth. I suppressed a shudder. i couldn't deny that this man was very attractive. you know for an ice block.

"I already know the truth, you are a being that hold no love in your ice filled heart".

I hear him chuckle "we shall see wont we" he states before pulling away. I quickly looked away from the man and walked to my side of the fire. I had a very bad feeling that This Demon lord was not going to Fight Fair. As a Precaution i set up a small barrier around me while i slept so that he could try any unsavory things as i slept.

 _well guys looks like Cebba still doesn't trust poor Sesshomaru. but can you blame her._

 _So do you guys think he will be able to convince her. wonder how our Sexy Demon lord will try to convince her that he love her? how long she can keep from falling for him? how heated will they get? guess we will wait and see. hehehehe. sorry for the shorter chapter, lot of shit going on right now. but i'll try my best to update more often and hopefully longer chapters._


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning a woke of constant hits outside my barrier. i till my head to the side as the energy seemed familiar but different. I tele-port out to where it was coming from and freeze. a half inu, half dragon child stood there anger all over his face. i growl lowly still concealed by the barrier. "who are you impure one" i growl.

"the son of the man you killed" the child hissed.

"a child like you, bred from rape and pain. your father deserved what he got" i scoffed darkly.

"YOU LIER, MY FATHER WAS A GOOD MAN!" he yelled angrily.

"your father is one of those responsible for the kidnaping, Rape and murder of hundreds of Inu females and straight up murder of hundreds of inu men." i say calmly as i could struggling to not kill the kid on sight. as i knew he knew nothing of the crimes of his people.

the kid paused in his hitting.

"how would you know?" he growled.

"because when i was a child, me and my mother were taken. i was forced to watch as that exact thing happened to her. your people are evil child. i know you are young, to young for such darkness but, you have a right to know the Dark deeds your people are committing. i recognize the inu energy as related to my own mother, child. so leave here and never return, for do not wish to harm you" i growl. the boys eyes widen "that makes you my half sister, are they after you as well?" he asks curiously.

"they are after all inu women, to meet the same fate as our mother. when you are older they will show you there deeds, train you as there army to try to take the lands held by others. i wonder will you help them hurt so many?" i ask. he shakes his head frantically. "never, but if i go back they will ask about where i went and they know when we lie" he states.

"do you not wish to go back to them, child. they are your people after all" i say.

"if as you said is true and given the way they act and screams i some times hear, i believe you. i want no part in this." he growled.

i flair my yokai to bring Sesshomaru.

"this boy is my half sibling, he yes he wants nothing to do with his people now that he knows there crimes" i say.

"young lad repeat your words" Sesshomaru states.

"i want nothing to do with the crimes of my people, i don't want to go back to them." he states strongly. sesshomaru smirks and nods.

"the boy speaks the truth" he says.

I part the barrier enough for the boy to enter. his eyes widen as he looks at us.

"you feel familiar onee-san" he says looking up at me.

i chuckle "that is your inu instincts recognizing your family" i say. He nods and looks at the ground "are your two together onee-san" he asked. i turned red as sesshomaru chuckled.

"no no, i'm just giving the ice prince here a safe place to stay till we find a way to restore the inu clan and push back the dragons and end they horrible crimes" i say.

"ok then onee-san, but why is it just you two here" he asked.

"because he is a huge target of theres so our friends and my son are hiding at a different location as is safest for them. infact i plan on taking you to that location because this location is far to dangerous for you." i say. he nods and i grab hold of him.

"hey Ice Lord ill be back in a moment" i say before teleporting the boy to the others.

the moment i appeared shippo jumped into my arms.

"mama!"

i chuckle "hello sweetie, how are you?"

"i'm ok mama but who is that" he asked.

"apparently my half brother" i say.

"hello my name Benjiro" he says.

"hello i'm shippo, your sisters adoptive son, thats kagome, inuyasha, maroku and sango and kirara" shippo introduced.

"i got to get back. watch him please, till all this blows over" i say. Kagome nods and i teeleport back to Sesshomaru.

-time skip 5 hours-

we were siting next to the campfire when i hear him call my name.

"what is it lord Sesshomaru?" i asked looking up from the flames.

"how did you get to the miko's time. whats the story there?" he asked.

I sighed, that was a tough question.

"well after i escaped i was on the move constantly and i happened to be in the clearing of the well when i was attacked.

 _-flashback-_

 _I growled angrily at the dragon scum to stood across from me._

 _"you are a perfect breeding bitch. i'm sure so many will breed you. you wont last long" the Dragon cackled._

 _"i'm not going to be touched by low class scum like you" i snap angrily._

 _"you don't really have a choice, you and all the little female inus like you now belong to us" he said lunging at me. the fight went for hours and i was growing tired and weak. he hit me back and i fall into the well. i closed my eyes and braced for an impacted that never came._

 _i open my eyes and see wood instead of sky. i groan and sit up. wincing from the pain of my wounds. i sniffed the air choking on the revolting stench but was glad no dragon seemed to be there. "anyone out there. please help!" i called out. not long after i hear a womans voice._

 _"hell? is someone down there?"_

 _"please help i'm badly injured" i say and see a woman looking down at me._

 _"oh my hang on ill get a ladder" she said and disappeared only to reappear with the ladder, tossing it down to me. i slowly climb up and the woman helps me into her home. patching me up._

 _-end flashback-_

" it was Kagomes mother that had helped me. after that i lived with them for several years. kagome was maybe 10. now 6 and a half years later i'm back" i finish in a sad tone.

he nods and moves a bit closer to me. "you two have grown close" he stated.

"shes little my little sister" i say. he smiled, not his usual smirk but a genuine smile. i turn red at the sight. he was even more attractive when he smiled.

i clear my throat and look at the ground.

"we should get some sleep. its late" i say as i scoot back. he chuckles and leans close to me. i freeze from shock. my heart pounding in my chest so hard i know he had to have heard it. he brushes his lips softly against my lips, barely making any contact before pulling away and going to he resting place. it took my mind a few moments to start working properly and even then i just laid down, saying nothing about the light kiss. i only had one thought in my mind. what is happening to me?

 _well well looks like out favorite Demon lord has more of a chance the Cebba cares to admit huh. and she has a brother. question is, can the boy be trusted? wait and see what happens next!_


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning and wake up to see Sesshomaru staring at me with a smirk. I shoot him a confused look before sitting up. Why Is he staring at me? I feel a chill a look down turning bright red. My kimono and come slightly open in the night and now my thankfully wrapped chest was on display. I make a high pitched sound that I swear id deny later and shoot up a barrier around me. My reaction caused Sesshomaru to chuckle. After I fix my clothing I choose to stay hidden in my barrier. which seems to annoy the Demon Lord.

"really it's not that big of a deal. I'll be seeing you when we mate anyway" he says. I growl angrily at his words "how many times do I have to inform you that I will never mat you?"

He huffs in annoyance "stop being difficult Cebba. I know you have feelings for me" he states.

"JUST BECAUSE YOUR SEXY DOES NOT MEAN I HAVE TO HAVE FEELING FOR YOU!" I snap. I then freeze as my mind processes what I just yelled. that Hot yet irritating smirk was back.

"so you find my appearance appealing? at least you're getting closer to admitting you have feelings for me" he stated.

I sigh "I have no feeling for anyone, romantically and never will".

He must have caught something in my tone cause he just looked in my general direction (as the barrier was still up) with a worried look. I wasn't lying per say. but part of me knew I was developing feelings for the demon lord. I lowered the barrier and left the cave. I sighed It was coming and fast. tomorrow my heat will begin. I'll have to prepare. I was kicking myself. how could I allow myself to get so distracted? or let myself become stuck hiding in a cave with the very man whom I should avoid during this time. I'm pathetic. I brought down a rather large boar skinned it and carved it up packing it before going to hunt down the next prey. I'd need a lot of food to divide between me and him. I slowed, hearing a heard of deer close by. it was quick and silent as I took down the biggest stag there. after packing it way as well I headed back. Sesshomaru was watching me closely as I dumped all the boar meat next to him and walked to the other side of the cave before erecting a strong barrier around my area and dropped the meat off. "is there a reason for the sudden barrier and distance Cebba?"

"yes but you need not bother yourself with it. the boar should keep you fed for a few days" I said dryly.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "so your heat time is soon then. you know that barrier will fall. you cant keep your beast from taking over and hold a barrier against a powerful potential mate such as I."

I growl at the insinuation "stay the hell away from me".

"you'll end up coming to me, with how close I am, and powerful your beast will be drawn to me. you can fight your instincts forever, and with how close I am, trying to fight it will only cause you pain".

the cocky bastard was right about the pain.

I go as far from Sesshomaru and the barrier as possible.

I sit down to meditate so I could clear my head before tomorrow.

 _hello_ Cebba _, how is your duty going?_

 _ **not very well, I have protected the demon lord of the west, however, if I use so many barriers while in heat it will bring them all down. which will expose us all.**_

 _and why is it you have three barriers up? that's your limit in training, the third is also rather weak._

 _ **I don't really have a choice. I and the demon lord are stuck in the same cave and my heat is tomorrow**_.

 _I see no issue with you two mating child._

 _ **let's see he is arrogant and heartless, I refuse to mate someone when there is no love at all. that makes the mating no better then what those overgrown lizards are doing.**_

 _how is it you can be so sure that he is as heartless as you believe?_

 ** _He only wants me because I'm a full inuyokai, not because he loves me. He only has known me a week at most. He can't develop as a heart that fast, and he isn't exactly the affectionate type._**

 _how can you know that, when you've been keeping him at a distance?_

 _ **If I don't he will just keep trying to convince me that our mating is our duty to our people. I rather not be considered a duty.**_

 _how about this, if you spend the rest of your preheat day next to the_ _inu lord, trying to get to know each other, We will keep the Barriers you hold strong During your heat._

 _ **So be it, if that's what I must do, but If I turn out to be right I'm staying at a greater distance from then on.**_

 _So be it, child. now off you go. you have till midnight to get to know him_.

 _ **as you the Kami so wish.**_

I sever the connection with an irritated groan be walking to Sesshomaru.

He glances up at me in confusion as I sit right next to him.

"you have till midnight for us to get to know each other"I state.

"what has brought this about?"

"I made a deal with those whom can keep my barriers strong, in my soon to be weakened state. which will keep everyone safe."

He just nods and moves a bit closer which startles me a bit.

"what would you like to know about me Cebba?" he asks.

"you currently hold the nickname, Ice Lord. what made you like that" I ask. May as well be blunt.

He hesitates "I act as such, to hide weakness, my enemies would happily use any weakness they find to end me".

I sigh "ok. one, having someone to fight for, to care for and someone you trust to watch your back in battle makes you stronger. yes, they become a weakness but also a strength.

two, you have Rin. she can not fight for herself and is human. yet you keep her.

also Look at your half-brother, he shows emotion, has human companions and till me, tugs around a child. Yet from what I heard. He bested you once and holds his own in battle with you. Naraku is scared of his pack, and they have each other back. If one is taken the others save them. they cover each other's weaknesses in more ways than just battle" I state with a small smile.

Sesshomaru looks at me as if considering my words "I suppose I could see your point" he states.

"plus if and when you do actually mate someone. you can't treat them coldly. that won't protect anyone. if anything it would turn you, into there weakness. they will be constantly targeted because your enemy's, or even your own people will think you don't care enough to protect your own mate. That will also make the kinder people turn against you. as it would make you seem like a heartless lord" I explain further.

He nods slightly at my words.

"what do you look for in a mate Cebba?"

I turn slightly red at that.

"Love, loyalty, affection, caring, intelligence and understanding," I say.

He smiles and actual smile and my heart stopped a moment.

"that's why you are so hesitant with me. you think I wouldn't be like that" he states.

I nod slightly "you don't exactly strike me as the type."

he raises an eyebrow "and how do I act to you?"

"arrogant, cold, distant, uncaring, forceful" I state bluntly.

He winces "I guess I could do well to actually show emotion more" he states.

"it's not just emotions Sesshomaru. the way to treat your half-brother and his friends is highly disrespectful. The works hard and fight against a foe that even you can't destroy. they show great kindness to others and show great bravery" they deserve at least a measure of respect.

"I shall try to be less, what's the term you used? Ice Lord? I'll be more myself. Just at least give me a chance" He asked, worry in his voice. I smile softly.

"I suppose you do have at least some feelings for me if your willing to be yourself around me instead of hiding behind your act" I state.

He pulls me against him slightly in a Loose embrace.

"I shall do my best to show you that I can be a good mate to you".

"I shall give you a chance, but now its time for me to go behind the barrier.

I will never take a mate while under the influence of the heat" I say giving him a soft and quick kiss on the cheek before getting up and walking behind the barrier which was stronger than when I put it in place.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next day early and in agony. my powers all but useless but true to word the barriers did not fall. A fact my beast was not happy with. I groan as I roll onto my back and close my eyes again. I tried focusing on my breathing. this was far worse than I ever dealt with before. every movement, every breath was tight and weighted. I felt like someone encased me it what Kagome once describe as cement. My beast was very close to the surface. any small thing could set it off to either fuck or kill. As I lay there I try to connect to the kami once more.

 _"what is it, child?_

 **"Are you going to tell me how I am to bring about the end to the Dragon people?"**

 _"you and the demon lord will lead an attack on them with the full weight of the house of the moon and the armies of that you were to inherit the house of the Crimson moon"_

 **"When do we lead this attack."**

 _"when the two moonlit houses join together under A Blood Red banner and the moon is bathed In the blood of the fallen Father only then shall the true power of your blood right be awakened and your armies meet the new mother and father of the inu people. only then will the battles against all enemies come to an end and an era of peace begin."_

 **"oh yay a riddle"**

I break off the connection with another groan. "I hate riddles" I mutter to myself as I sit up.

"what riddle"I here Lord Sesshomaru's voice ask from the other side of the cave.

I sigh. 'at least he is keeping his distance'.

"I asked the Kami how I am to bring about the end to this dragon fueled nightmare. they said you and I lead the armies of our houses in the attack against them. I then asked when. in return, they gave me a riddle" I explained with an exasperated sigh.

"what was the riddle word for word," he asks.

"when the two moonlit houses join together under A Blood Red banner and the moon is bathed In the blood of the fallen Father only then shall the true power of your blood right be awakened and your armies meet the new mother and father of the inu people. only then with the battles against all enemies come to an end and an era of peace begins"I quote.

He frowns a bit.

"the moon bathed in the blood of the fallen father" he repeated.

"yeah it makes no sense to me" I stated.

"well, the two moonlit houses are probably referring to the house of the moon and the house of the crimson moon. though why would you be leading the army for your house. normally that's the current lord or ladies job" He asked.

I squirmed uncomfortably.

"Yeah about that" I started before revealing the blood-red crescent moon and blood red strips I had kept hidden for years.

"my mother was the Lady of the house of the crimson moon, and the duty passed to me when she died and my father Disappeared," I say.

"your father disappeared?" he asked.

"yes, He had gone to the mainland At the Kami's request and never returned. and when Mother heard the Dragons at our door she put our people, all our people of the house into a Timeless Sleep where they would not age, And hid them in a chamber none by the royal family knew about. the only way in and the only way to break the spell on them is for one of the royal family to offer a small amount of blood for the spell to recognize as the caster or a pure-blooded descendant of the caster. with mother Dead that leaves me as the only one who could awaken them" I explain.

"after your heat is over we must prepare to leave for your palace as well as go to mine. we must prepare for battle" he states.

I nod then freeze as the realization hits me.

"damn bastards" I growl.

Lord Sesshomaru looked at me in confusion.

"when the two moonlit houses join together under a blood red banner

the Crimson moon army's banner in blood red meaning your house of the moon and the house of the crimson moon become one house. The house of the Crimson moon is Kami blessed with The ability to wield both yokai and reki when that ability is awakened. do to that any children the royal family has with fall under the house of the crimson moon. If we mated you'd basically end your family line" I state.

Lord Sesshomaru was silent for a long moment.

"The line would have died with me and InuYasha anyway as he will mate the human girl and I, in the event of not mating you, would never mate. I find that I do not mind the house of the moon being absorbed into The House of the Crimson Moon" He states calmly.

"so be it. I was wondering why the Kami were so insistent that I get to know you, now I know why"I mutter.

"because we are destined" he stated with a smirk.

I glare at him as much as I could with a headache.

I groan and look at the barrier. I could feel it weakening.

Damn Kami.

I then enter meditation with a growl.

 **"why are you weakening the barrier. on day one no less"**

 _"we are doing what must be done, child. you and the demon lord must be a mated pair"_

 **"you truly care not for love you are no different the dragon lord!" I roar at them.**

 _"you are destined to be. He is the perfect mate for you"_

 **"what loveless? cold? distant? no, he isn't the perfect mate for me, he and I are merely your means to an end" I snap.**

 _"he will love you and you will learn to love him. you will mate him."_

 **"fine force a mating like the dragons force the inus to bear children but as a result, I will make sure the Royal bloodline ends with me. After the dragon's defeat, I will end my life. I will not live an empty life. the future would hold nothing but emptiness and pain. loneliness and sorrow. once the inus still alive are free and the dragons lay dead for there crimes. you will lose your child of destiny and the bloodline you blessed. I will not live, mated by force".**

 _"you will change your mind later child. once the mating is over and you adjust, you will learn to love the demon lord"_

 **"oh? and if you are wrong and I take my own life?**

 _"then so be it."_

 **"you are no better than the enemy we face. you may be the kami, but you're just as monstrous as the dragon lord himself. the funny thing is. the mating might have happened on its own. without being forced, if you had left well enough alone. now in return for forced and unwilling mating, you have lost a valued bloodline and a child of destiny but you don't care one bit. not about love, honor or respect. you'll do anything to get your way no matter who is hurt in the process. your best hope dear father is alive and able to bare new pureblood pups" I growl.**

 _"why are you so sure that this mating will be bad. has he not treated you well so far? has he not promised to show you the emotions you so desire"_

 **"word and actions are very different things. for example, you the kami of all things swore to me, as a child of destiny that I would keep my freedom to choose a mate, that I would retain my freedoms to never be forced to lay with another. I'd never be forced to bear a child with one that I do not choose. yet here we are at the start of you doing just that"**

 _"tis a necessary task. as a child of destiny, it is your job to push the pieces to where they need to be. mating the demon lord Sesshomaru is the only way to start the setting of the board."_

 **"so then you merely lied to me, in order to gain my trust. if you the kami stoop so low as to lie to get what you want, why should** I **trust that Lord Sesshomaru would bother to speak the truth and not lie to get what he wants".**

 _"It matters not, you will mate the demon lord, and you will not end your life"_.

 **"oh? so you're going to keep me alive, as breeding stock then. even after the dragons are dead you will force a miserable life a hate-filled life. wonder how well that turned out for you, the last time a relationship was forced. oh yeah, the man had one son he treated like a warrior more so then a son and betrayed the mother to lay with a human who leads to his death at the hands of humans. the demon woman treated her son like shit created the ice lord we all know now because her own heart turned to ice the moment the forced mating was finalized. Now you're setting up another heart to turn to ice".**

 _"what happens, in that case, was unfortunate and unforeseen but one mistake does not mean it'll happen again"._

 **"ONE MISTAKE? You're THE REASON NARAKU EXISTS! YOUR THE REASON THE JEWEL ITSELF EXISTS AND MIDIROKO DIED!"**

 _"unfortunate but what is done is done. you will do your duty and mate the demon lord and that is that. don't bother trying to end your life. you will fail"_

With that, the connection was severed.

"and so I'm stuck with a forced mating anyway" I growl angrily as the Barrier comes down. Lord Sesshomaru looked worried that the barrier came down.

I feel my beast pushing out as my eyes bled red.

 ** _"So be it then. but the Kami's will see the_** _ **ill-fated**_ ** _outcome to their lies and betrayal"_** I and my surprisingly angry beast say together before I black out completely.

damn _, she's pissed, how will she handle all this later. how will the Demon_ Lord _? will she really attempt to end her life after the battle is done? questions questions. guess we have to wait and see_


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke, no longer in body wide pain. but there was pain in my neck and core. I growl lowly and here shuffling beside me. I turn to see a sleeping Demon lord barring my mark on his neck and i new i had his on mine. I stand shakily. I lost my virginity in a forced mating, i guess i should be glad that i don't remember any of it. I bath, scrubbing myself raw, unable to really feel clean. before checking my body with my reki. thankfully no child was made in the process. I dress quickly and throw the demon lords clothes on to him, effectively waking him up. A look of guilt crossed his features but i kept my face schooled in a damn good version of his ice mask making him wince.

"get dressed, we have an Palace to awaken and armies to train" I say.

"why did the barrier break?"

I glanced at him coldly.

"because i made the mistake of trusting the Kami, the same mistake your mother and father made. In order to meet there ends. they lied to me many years ago. they choice to force the mating between us by using the one time i could not fight against. Ill be sure to find you a full blooded inu female who willing wants you as a mate, to replace me after the dragons are dealt with".

I knew i was being cruel to him, and that this was not his fault but I cant tolerate a forced mating.

"what do you mean by that! Id never take a mistress" he growled angrily.

I glance at him only letting slight sadness into my voice at i spoke my next words.

"I know".

I watch as understanding reached his eyes and anger and hurt fill his expression.

"is the idea of being my mate so horrible to you that youd really kill yourself just to get out of a mating with me. Did i not show you yesterday the love and gentleness and openness that you so said you want" he growled.

Realization dawned on me just then.

"you don't know."

"i dont know what!" he snapped.

"I have zero memory of our mating Lord Sesshomaru. me and my beast were both furious at being forced into a mating we were not ready for. the kami forced it. i may as well have been drugged by that point" i stated.

Lord Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock.

he looked a little sick.

"oh Kami" he started.

"stop Lord Sesshomaru, it was not your fault, you did not know".

"can you at least give me a chance to prove, I can be a good mate to you" He asked carefully.

I regarded him a moment.

"out of respect for you Lord Sesshomaru, i will grant you a chance, but the Kami will suffer for there betrayal, one way or another".

the demon lord nodded and felt the Kami try to connect to me but I blocked it.

Through our travels to the cave the others were hid. the kami kept trying to connect with me. It was begining to give me a headache. My eyes widen when I hear a soft whimper. I turn to see Shippo cowering under the bush.

"Shippo! Baby what happened".

"Mama! Benjio He tried to protect us. But...they killed him. They took the others. I managed to escape to try and find you."

I entered my mind.

 **WHAT DID YOU DO?! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! WHEN YOU BROUGHT DOWN THE BARRIER YOU BROUGHT THEM ALL DOWN! IS THIS WHAT YOU MONSTERS WANTED?!**

 _This was an unforeseen effect but it is you own fault. If you had done your duty without a fuss they'd be fine._

I growl lowly **No if you had let things happen in its natural time frame this would be happening. My family has done there best to cover and fix the Mistakes you caused. The jewel and this mess is only the most current of your failing to the beings you claim to protect. Fine I'll clean up your mess once again.**

I break the connection my eyes red and I roughly grab Sesshomaru and teleport us to his Palace. The barrier protecting his people stood strong as we pass. His General bows before him.

"Gather the soldier I wish to address them. We must move quickly."

You must awake your power now! three soldiers are coming. The conditions have been met Forgive us child but this will hurt.

I and Sesshomaru scream is agony as a burning lights shot from my body mixing. The Red of my Yokai and the gold of my Reki and the acid green of Sesshomarus Yokai Swirling and mixing together before absorbing back into our body though A thing veil of power lingered visible on our skin Just As Sesshomaru growls his barrier being hit. We charge forward to see three Soldiers trying to break the barrier.

"Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands Surrender now and we will make your death quick. However we cant promise the same for the lovely little thing next to you".

I laugh coldly giving everyone a chill before A golden whip shoots out from my fingers and Decapitates the speaker.

Slowly I step closer to the two remaining enemy. My marks of heritage slowly becoming visible with each step I took.

"Y...Your supposed to be dead!"

I smirk and get close in the face of the male.

"What can I say I'm hard to kill" I rip his throat out with my Claws.

the third tried to run But I had cut of his escape, then I noticed who it was.

"well well The one who tried to breed a child".

I hear several Growls at my words.

The Demon choked as lifted him by his throat.

"Tell me did your Dick ever grow back?"

I toss the worthless creature to Sesshomaru who gutted the thing instantly.

As I walk past his he wraps his arm around my waist.

the soldier stood gathered.

"Get ready to march to the house of the Crimson Moon. It time We go about ending this nightmare" He yells out his voice strong steady and sure.

"Lord!" They call and they scramble to Do as he commanded as I look over shippo's injuries

"how long will they be. Lord Sesshomaru?"

He looks at me as We walk towards where he keeps his more useful armor.

"Not long Mate".

"mama you actually mated the Ice lord".

Sesshomaru Cringes and I growl.

"The Kami decided to force us into it."

Shippo hugs me the best he could then freezes.

"would that make him M...My"

"Father? Yes I suppose I would be" He states.

Shippo's eyes widen in shock. I give a small smile and hold shippo out to him. Testing if he is serious.

No hesitation was seen as he takes shippo from me. Shippo relaxes in his hold and Nods to me confusing Sesshomaru.

I chuckle as I wait from him to switch his armor.

Moments latter Shippo is placed my arms and I hear the clink of his old amor hitting the ground.

It didn't take long before we were Marching out the gate his Soldiers behind him.

"Brace yourself all of you We have not the time to go there by way of this world. We must Enter through the Blood Barer's Pass". I slice my hand open and let the blood fall to the ground in front of me.

"Blood Barer, Guardian Of my royal Blood. Open the gate to the Soldiers and Lord of the house of moon. Allies in our mission. The Sacrifice of blood paid!"

A large rumbling and the World in front of us rips open to reveal a Dark winding path.

"Hold strong to the tests ahead. Show true you Dedication to your Lord and to My House in winning this war. You will be tested. If you have nothing to hide then you have nothing to fear".

With that we Enter the gate. The World Disappears around us. I march forward unwaivering. sensing Sesshomaru's distress. Even though I see nothing. He is angry and panicked. I Feel him out trying to send the feeling of comfort as I touch the mate mark at my neck.

"He seems to care for you child. panicked when I showed him A Vision of your death."

I shift my Gaze to man whom appeared.

"Indeed, My mating my have been forced it seems Feeling still Exists between us. Tad surprising so one such as he".

"has any proven disloyal"

"No my lady they hold fast to there Lord and by default to you and the house of the crimson moon".

"Pleasing to know. Open the gate and release them from there binds".

"As you wish My lady, is good to see that We of the Crimson moon are to rise again."

The world around up reforms revealing the Entrance to the Palace. The place Was Made Of Dark coal black stone and the House banner Hung Proud. the empty Streets of the City around the places Painting a painful scene as the soldiers marched into the palace Gates.

"Lord Sesshomaru Halt your men and follow me."

My words cold and my tone pained as I made my way through the palace and To A hidden gate inside the Near by Mountain side A channel my power into my hand and before impaling it on the spike above a basin carved into the gate.

"Stand tall Lord Sesshomaru The Blood bound Warriors Will look to us."

He nods his face set with determined Poise.

I take a deep breath as the door Creak open and my power and Blood filled vapor fills the Cavern.


End file.
